


Safe and sound

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: TS Collection [3]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Juri and Takato try to iron out their love life, the D-Reaper comes back to attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Hey Juri, don't you want to come with us to the park to play card?" Asked Takato.

The class was over and the students from the 6th grade were cleaning the room. Behind Takato, who looked hopeful, were Kazu and Kent. Juri smiled, waving her hand, sad.

"I' sorry Takato but I promise my stepmother that I would go home after school today."

"Ah… It's okay, let for the next time." He said, a little disappointed.

They two stayed quiet, holding the brooms.

"Hum, sorry." She said, again.

"No, it's okay." He said, smiling.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she blushed.

"Takato, you know… I like you." She said, suddenly.

One year passed since the D-Reaper' battle and little by little, the tamer's routine was returning to normal. Even saving Juri's life that time, the tamer's leader didn't reveal his feelings for her. And now there was she, telling him it. Takato opened his mouth to say something but the girl kissed his face and let the room.

Juri took her shoes on the closet's school and passed by the gates, walking to her home, by the park. She remembered that was in this park she met her partner digimon, Leomon.

"Leomon, I miss you…" She whispered.

She took her yellow digivice from her bag and stared at the object for some seconds, when a strong wind blew, making her hair flies on her face but she saw things moving around her.

"What is happening? I'm afraid!" She exclaimed, afraid.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Takato was going home, after he played card with his friends, by the park. He was thinking in Juri and how much he liked the girl, since they were kids and she went to the Matsuda's bakery with her parents. Her full smiles always made him feel good.

"I wish I could be with you..." He whispered, to himself.

He stumbled on something on the ground. It was Juri's bag. He took the object, thinking it was odd. _Was she here?_

"JURI! Are you here?"

A pale girl with brown/Orange hair appeared from a tree, scaring the boy. It was Juri, but there was something weird on her eyes. He took some steps to her, delivering her bag.

"Juri? Are you ok?" Asked the boy, insecure.

"Hihi. I'm fine."

Takato frowned. She was acting weird like the last time, when the D-Reaper appeared and took her place. But it couldn't be happening again. They defeated it one year ago.

"Do you want me to walk with you until home?"

Juri said no, shaking her head, going away from Takato, in her home's direction, letting the boy worried.

"Juri..."

In the next day after school, Takato tried to talk to Juri, about what she told him in the former day, but she looked distant. When he followed her until the park, he understood. Juri stopped walking, with her back to Takato, laughing. Takato took some steps, insecure, stopping behind her and touched her shoulder but soon he jumped back. From her back, weird wings appeared. She wasn't Juri, she was the D-Reaper 1. She was now in the air.

"WHERE'S JURI? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He shouted, angrily.

"Hihihi, I wasn't totally destroyed by you that time and now, I'm going to have my revenge!" Said the D-Reaper 1.

The creature flew in the downtown's direction.

"What about now? What will we do without the digimons?!" Asked Takato, nervous.

He tried to call the others Tamers but no one called back and he started to panic. He supported himself on a tree, closing his eyes and thinking in Juri.

"Juri… I don't know how I'll do it, but we'll be okay, I'll save you."

He raised, his eyes shining like the red fire and he started to run to the downtown. The people there were running to the opposite way, everything was a mess. Part of the downtown was taken by a red mass that appeared be made of cables and optic fibers. It was the Shinigami D-Reaper.

It wasn't as huge as the last time, but it would be almost impossible to get to the dome blue, where Juri was, without the digimons's help.

Takato tried to approach but various D-reapers began to fly toward and all Takato thought about was picking up is gold Digivice, which issued a golden light and stood back them. Takato looked to the object, surprise, when a voice from inside it, said:

"Takato, listen to me, I'm using all my strength to send yours partners digimon to the Earth. Please, save Juri!" Pleaded Leomon.

"Leomon..."

A stronger light began to shine and the boy felt his body blending with the light, becoming the Dukemon gain. Guilmon's voice pointed out his attention.

"I came to help Takato!" Said Guilmon inside of Dukemon.

"Guilmon...Thanks!" Said Takato inside of Dukemon, happy.

Dukemon started to fly on Shinigami's direction, defeating the D-Reapers that were appearing, but they were many.

"Dukemon, leave them with us!" Told Sakuyamon.

Dukemon turned to the side and saw Sakuyamon, SaintGalgomon and Justmon smiling at him.

"Takato, go and save Juri, we'll stay and keep your path, free!" Said Ryo inside Justmon.

"Guys, thanks!" Greeted Dukemon.

With his sword, he started to cut the fibers to open a hole, while his friends were fighting to keep the path free. It was when Takato listened a voice in his head, from Juri, saying:

"I'll be alright, I'll be alright and I'll see Takato soon."

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Juri had her legs and arms locked by the optic fibers, inside de S-Reaper's blue dome. She tried to get free, but the fibers seemed to tight more and more. Everything there was made by cables and fibers.

"I can't believe this's happening again... Takato." She said, desperate.

She lowered her head, remembering the boy she loved so much.

"I wish I had told you earlier that I like you, to know if you like me too…"

Her digivice started to shine in her pocket.

"What's it? Leomon?"

"Juri, your friends are outside the Shinigami, fighting to save you. Takato is there! I'll use the rest of my powers to release you Juri." Leomon said.

"Leomon, thank you. But we will see each other someday?"

Her eyes were shinning.

"Sure. You're my Tamer." He promised.

The cables released Juri in the same time the light from her digivice was fading. But more cables started to appear in her direction and Juri, quickly, started to run, determinate, while saying to herself:

"I'll be alright, I'll be alright and I'll see Takato soon."

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

She was running as fast as she could, sometimes falling in the ground or holding her feet in the cables. Juri arrived at some type of precipice and behind her, there were many cables coming.

"What should I do now, Leomon?"

"JURI!" Shouted Dukemon.

The girl looked ahead, after the precipice and saw Dukemon, the bio-emerge of Guilmon and Takato, fighting against some D-Reapers.

"Juri, You have to jump, I'll catch you!"

"Urg, what?" She asked, afraid.

"Believe me, you'll be alright, jump!" Dukemon told her.

Juri looked backward and saw the D-Reaper more close. She clenched her fists and ran towards the cliff.

" _Everything Will be alright." S_ he thought.

When she jumped, closing her eyes, she felt the wind blowing in her hair and then, arms taking her. She looked up and smile sweetly, seeing Dukemon and through him, Takato. Dukemon brushed her bangs from her face, happy for seeing her alright.

"Dukemo, Takato, thanks for saving me again."

"Juri, I'm so happy you're okay!" Said Takato inside Dukemon, happy,

"DUKEMON, YOU NEE GET OUT FROM HERE AND JOIN YOUR POWERS WITH OURS!" Shouted Justmon.

"Here we go Juri!" Said Dukemon.

Juri held herself on Dukemon's neck, which started t fly quickly and opened a hole for them to come out and after, the hole turned to close. Outside, the others Tamers joined all their strengths with Dukemon and attacked the Shinigami that was sucked by a hole that opened in the air and then closed again. When everything was over, the Tamers turned to their human forms and their partners returned to the Digital World, promising to see them again. Jenrya, Ryo and Ruki smiled, seeing Takato and Juri alright and took some distance to let the couple have a talk.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The downtown was backing to normal and the sky was clean. Juri and Takato were in front of each other, a few centimeters away, both a little embarrassed.

"Takato, thanks again."

"You know, I would save you anyway." He said, blushing.

"Hum, about what I told you in the school, I don't know how you feel about me, but I like you."

She stared at him, her face looking determinate and Takato, blushing, stared her back, his ruby eyes into her owns, amber. He approached her, taking her hands into his owns, smiling.

"-You know, Juri, since last years I want to say to you how I like you but every time, something happened. I like you so much…" He told her, smiling.

Juri closed her eyes, feeling Takato approaching more and their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss, and Juri took their hands, clasped, to his face. When they apart, their noses were touching and both boy and girl were smiling, blushed.

"I'm so happy Takato…"

"Me too Juri."

And they two went to the others Tamers, holding hands, to eat an ice cream.


End file.
